


【冰九】流氓反被上（三）

by Ankn



Category: one. D
Genre: M/M, 墨香铜臭原著, 耽美同人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankn/pseuds/Ankn
Summary: 我终于弄好ao3了，激动。(≧∇≦)/





	【冰九】流氓反被上（三）

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于弄好ao3了，激动。(≧∇≦)/

**没错这是一辆车，**

**正文开始。**

自从沈清秋记忆恢复以后（脑子好了以后），开启了他轰轰烈烈的逃跑大计。作为训练营万里挑一的教官之一，专业素养不可谓不高。

 

可是！？为什么每次自己都被像拎小鸡一样被逮回来？？？

 

莫非他能力退化了？沈清秋从不自我否定，洛冰河这小畜生一定是给他植入芯片了！超强GPS定位的那种！

 

第N次逃跑未成，沈清秋把自己埋在被子里，竭力忽视周边的低气压。

 

洛冰河都气炸了。

 

沈清秋说要出去玩，他答应了，晚上在医院里相见。

 

越生气表面笑得如春风拂面，来洛冰河磨着后槽牙，要不是还没恢复好，跑一次上一次，早老实了。

 

“老师，你好好养病，好了我带你出去玩。”

 

沈清秋抬起脸道：“几天？”

 

“木清芳说了，一个月。”

 

一道天雷滚滚劈到沈清秋身上。

 

这地是洛冰河的私人别墅，绿水青山鸟语花香，空气好到爆炸。但是，

 

没有信号，没有专业的工具上不了网。

 

洛冰河之前收走了他全部的电子产品。

 

美名其曰排除杂念。

 

沈清秋板起脸，“我要回去 ”

 

洛冰河笑得更优雅了，“回哪去啊？”

 

“去哪里都行，不在这种鬼地方就成。”

 

沈清秋一生气就不给人好脸色看，洛冰河叹了一口气，把手上的清粥放在床头。

 

“老师休息吧。”

 

沈清秋在卧室里安静了一下午，洛冰河以为他睡着了也没去打扰。

 

但晚饭总是要去叫他出来吃的。

 

等着他从卧室里出来的时候，一个眼神就可以让人如坠冰窖。

 

卧室里空无一人，床头的清粥早就失了温度。

 

“找！”

 

沈清秋在丛林中发足狂奔。

 

每次洛冰河一回来，守卫就会减少一半左右，终于让他再一次找到了机会。

 

他突然一刹车，回哪去？

 

回西区等着洛冰河来抓？

 

跑的太开心都忘记后果了。

 

沈清秋思考片刻，脑海里蹦出一个人来。

 

 

“什么事？”花城斜斜靠在门边，困的直打哈欠。

 

眼皮狂跳，沈清秋努力忽略他脖子上明晃晃露在外面的红痕。

 

“老子都虎落平阳了，你日子过的还不赖？”

 

没等花城说话，有声音从里面传了出来，“三郎，是有客人吗？”

 

沈清秋还没看清，花城转身长臂一阑把人圈在怀里，细声细语的哄着，“不是什么要紧的事，哥哥先进屋再睡一会吧。”说完一吻落在他额间。

 

花城把人哄走，沈清秋直接了当，“我缺钱。”

 

一分钟后，沈清秋携三百万支票离开。

 

三十分钟后，洛冰河携上好的雪山香茗前来“探望”。

 

“听说，沈清秋来过。”洛冰河手指摩挲着杯沿，直视花城。

 

花城正要否认。

 

“是刚刚那个人吗？”

 

谢怜端着水果正好出来。

 

洛冰河猛地发现比花城更好攻略的人物，火力转到谢怜身上。

 

“我跟我男朋友吵架了，结果他一气之下就离家出走。都好几天了音信全无。花城和他认识，特地来问问。”

 

眼神无比纯良。

 

谢怜一下子意识到了什么。

 

“三郎，我记得你还给那个人张支票。”

 

“……”（ 我的哥哥我应该怎么和你说）

 

“三郎，如果他没有钱就会回家了，他来找你你应该劝劝他 。”

 

“哥哥……”

 

“洛先生，待会我跟花城去把账户上的信息查一查如果看到他去兑换，我一定第一时间通知你。”

 

洛冰河狡黠一笑，“那真的是多谢了。”

 

洛冰河走后。

 

花城看着谢怜，谢怜看他的眼神审视以为更多。

 

“哥哥，我错了…”

 

洛冰河的怒气一分一秒的累积。已经三天了，一点音信都没有，以前都是超不过半天就被他拎回来。

 

更多的是心慌，把沈清秋困在别墅里养病有他自己的原因。只要看得见，摸得着，就有说不出的心安。

 

慌乱感和不安感随时间陡增。

 

 

 

一周后。

 

在黑佬会议上，黑水贺玄含蓄的表达了一下他的烦恼（求救）。

 

相比之下，黑水最穷（不用比），前些天来了一位赌客，把把大翻倍的赢，一群人盯在监视器前却找不到他出老千的证据。

 

本来就穷，现在都快揭不开锅了。

 

浩浩荡荡的来到黑水赌场，花城借口去上一个厕所悄悄给洛冰河发了一条短信，

 

“黑水赌场，速来。”

 

那一次之后，洛冰河又添油加醋的跟谢怜说给迷茫少年提供资金导致自己感情即将破裂什么的，谢怜最近都没让他碰过并一直给花城上思想政治教育课。

 

赌场里，沈清秋亮出底牌，“对不住，你们又输了。”

 

师青玄当时一口凌霄血，魏无羡不可置信的瞪大了眼。

 

师青玄指着他道：“不可能，你出老千！”

 

沈清秋不屑的瞥了他一眼，“输不起就别玩。”

 

师青玄拍案而起冲他嚷道：“你别以为我怕你，我可是有帮手的！！！”

 

沈清秋靠着椅背，双腿交叠，眉头一挑。

 

“明兄！！！”

 

某人顿时魂飞三尺，洛冰河是你明兄？

 

一只手稳稳按在沈清秋的肩头，冲他一笑，与平常分毫不差确认他从头毛到脚。

 

洛冰河向贺玄点点头，“多谢，赢来的钱我会原数归还。”说罢，单手拎起沈清秋往外走，步伐很快，小跑才能跟上。沈清秋看着他的侧脸，不合时宜的恍惚了一下。

 

这孩子什么时候这么高了，比他高了半头要多。

 

一路无言。

 

。车开进熟悉的花园，人被关到卧室。洛冰河一句话没说，沈清秋吃过晚饭乖乖回房间睡觉。

 

半夜里，沈清秋觉得呼吸不畅，勉强醒了神，强烈的酒气灌入喉中让他很不舒服，终于明白了怎么回事。

 

洛冰河压在他身上连绵的亲吻不时啃咬。

 

好不容易喘口气，“你疯了？”

 

洛冰河还是不说话，伸手去扯他的裤子。

 

“唉，你清醒一点。”

 

一个招呼不打，径直探入一根手指，沈清秋疼得仰起头，双腿在洛冰河腰间磨蹭。

 

“你丫的……是想疼死我吗？”

 

洛冰河置若罔闻，进了第二根，沈清秋疼得嘶气，去推洛冰河。

 

“你喝多了，起来！”

 

一个响亮的巴掌落在洛冰河脸上，场面顿时尴尬，好死不死，沈清秋脑子一抽，又推了他一把。

 

也看不清洛冰河现在的脸色，沈清秋也不知道该说些什么。良久，洛冰河转身出去把门摔得震天响，沈清秋悻悻的打算继续睡，门突然被一脚踹开，洛冰河进来一手拿着一个东西，左手的扔到床上，右手的放到嘴边，咔嚓一口，咕嘟喝了几口，擒住他的下巴，双唇贴上，一股液体被他用嘴渡了过来。

 

浓厚的酒味在口腔炸开，不顾沈清秋的挣扎，洛冰河喝一口灌一口，不少的酒顺嘴角蜿蜒而下，浸湿了床单。

 

沈清秋喜茶，喝酒本来就少，更别说这种高浓度的了。

 

一瓶见底，洛冰河伸手去够另一瓶，沈清秋蜷起身子，胃里烧的难受，直道：“不要了…喝不下了……”

 

被摁着又喝完四分之三，洛冰河松了手，沈清秋哼哼两声，一动不动，酒劲上涌，脑袋昏沉，全身无力。洛冰河把他的长腿折到胸前，下面门户大开，两人交叠，洛冰河腰上一沉，送了进去。

 

虽然晕晕乎乎的，沈清秋还是疼，手软绵绵的，力气小到可以忽略不计，但是可以引起人更强的凌虐欲。

 

忽略他的所有动作，洛冰河强迫他运动，力度大的像是要把他整个贯穿，每一下撞的又恨又准，撞的他腿根发麻，吞吐困难。

 

“疼、洛……洛冰河…你连……啊……前戏都不做……嗯……”

 

闻言，洛冰河愣住，缓慢退出，他一口气还没松完，看见洛冰河拿起剩下的酒。

 

“你……做什么……”

 

洛冰河把他的腿牢牢摁住，瓶口对上他微开的穴口。

 

“让你长个记性。”

 

沈清秋的穴口强行使用了一阵，已经打开，不少顺着此流入敏感的甬道，原本发肿的内壁遇酒精，刺激的他整个人战栗不止。

 

沈清秋紧闭着眼忍受，感觉酒瓶撤走，进来了一个颇为柔软的东西，进的不深，来回搅动，也足够他好受的了。

 

沈清秋低头看去，洛冰河整个头埋在他下面，舌头伸进穴口极富技巧的挑逗。

 

身体上和心灵上给沈清秋打击太大，一声惊喘，立马就射了。

 

射完的沈清秋缓着气，一股热辣爬上脸颊。

 

他竟然被洛冰河舔射了，舔射了，舔射了……

 

“伺候好老师，老师也要伺候我了。”

 

？？？

 

洛冰河一手揽住他的腰，一手抬起他的臀，让他真个人坐起来，双腿分跪在他身体两侧，往下狠狠一按。

 

粗长的性器整根没入，进的太深太过刺激，沈清秋的眼泪哗啦啦的往下流。

 

如此几下，沈清秋早就吃不消了，洛冰河索性躺下，双手拖着两瓣臀肉上上下下，大力揉捏。

 

沈清秋竭力想脱开控制，洛冰河发现后在他往下摁的同时恶劣的往上一顶，戳向他的敏感点，沈清秋受不住，射了第二次。

 

白浊喷溅在洛冰河的小腹上，沈清秋瘫在他身上，累的眼皮子打架。

 

“老师别睡啊，学生还没射呢。”把沈清秋抱起来抵在墙上，性器还堵在他的穴口，双手没托着他柱在墙上，让沈清秋只能依靠自己才不会掉下去。

 

“错了……”

 

洛冰河靠的近了些，捏了捏他的细腰，“哪里错了？”

 

“嗯……啊…不该出去……”

 

“下次还跑吗？”

 

“不……嗯，不跑了。”

 

“知道后果了？”

 

“……嗯”

 

洛冰河得到满意的答复，心情好了大半，还不打算放过他，“老师自己动，再做一会就睡觉，嗯？”

 

“没……没力气了。”

 

“那就要多做一会，让老师赔给我才好。”

 

沉默一阵，沈清秋紧了紧环着洛冰河的手臂，埋首在他的颈间掩住烫红的脸，开始自己动。

 

其实也就是无目的的将洛冰河的性器吃的更深，臀部抬起又落下，把那根孽物顶进最里，后穴努力的一缩一紧。

 

沈清秋自己也是瞎搞，放开了肆无忌惮的欢愉声，在洛冰河耳边叫着。如此一阵，非但没等来释放，缺感到身体里那根越来越硬，沈清秋懊恼的喘出一口气，后穴又是狠狠一夹。

 

顿时间天旋地转，洛冰河低吼一声，把沈清秋压回床上密集的抽插，大进大出，捣向他的敏感点。

 

“嗯……啊……洛冰河………你…你混蛋……嗯……骗子………啊…轻点…嗯……”

 

洛冰河猛地一顶，“你故意的。”

 

“妈……的，嗯……明……明明是你让老子……啊……明明是你让老子动的……”

 

沈清秋情潮狂涌，嗓音低哑，只有在洛冰河插到深处时才哼哼两声。

 

等洛冰河泄在他体内，连动都动不了，什么事也记不住，什么事也不去想了。

 

第二天苦果颇多，，吻痕遍布全身，后穴一带火辣辣的疼，一睁眼，洛冰河正在给他抹药。

 

哼哼两声继续睡。

 

洛冰河挖了一大坨药膏涂进穴口，“昨天是我不好。”

 

“哼。”

 

“以后不会了。”

 

“哼。”

 

“老师。”

 

“什么？”

 

“以后，不要……别走那么远了。”

 

洛冰河低着头，显得委屈无比，沈清秋无声的叹了口气，心想真是输了。

 

“知道了。”

 


End file.
